


Willow

by mysticalmultifandom



Series: Evermore [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalmultifandom/pseuds/mysticalmultifandom
Summary: Nick gets an offer to transfer to a different NCIS agency, so he avoids Ellie at all costs.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Evermore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088306
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Willow

**Author's Note:**

> im super pumped about this!! im going to be writing a fic for every song on the evermore album by taylor swift!! its going to be many different ships, from greys anatomy and ncis! (both original and LA)  
> anyway, this one is a little short and rushed since i haven't written since october.

Ellie was  _ confused _ . Nick has been avoiding her ever since he went to go talk to Gibbs and Vance in MTAC a few days ago. He only talked to her about cases, despite the fact that they were dating. He never came to her house after work like he always did. After their day was over, Ellie found herself pacing her apartment, it’s how she’s been spending most of her nights this week.

Nick was at home doing the same thing. He’s just been offered a job at the Los Angeles base. Sam is leaving to take some time for his wife and kids, Hetty wanted Nick to take his place. He’d asked if he could have some time to think about it, of course, Hetty was willing to give him all the time he needed. Not only would he be uprooting his whole life and moving all the way on the other side of the country, but he’d also be leaving Ellie. Things have been amazing for them right now. They both had jobs they loved, Gibbs had finally let them be together and they didn’t have to hide their relationship anymore. The thought of leaving Ellie was tearing him apart. He spent the whole week racking his brain of ways to bring it up to her.

Ellie was finally going to sit down and relax when she decided she needed to talk to Nick. She’s barely been sleeping at night thinking of any possible thing that she could’ve done, any possible thing that Gibbs could’ve told him. She knew there was something he was too scared to tell her and it broke her heart. Nick has always been protective of her, he wanted to shield her from anything that could possibly make her upset. She knew perfectly well that whatever Gibbs told him was the worst of the worst. Ellie slipped on a jacket and grabbed her wallet and keys off the table by the door. When she found herself at Nick’s apartment, she sat in her car and sighed. Ellie slipped out of the car and walked up to the door. She knocked, and Nick opened soon after.

“Ellie?” He asked softly. Dark circles were evident under his eyes, he looked absolutely  _ drained _ . Nick has been avoiding her so much that she didn’t even notice how rough he looked. She smiled at him with soft eyes, rubbing her hand down his arm. She's never seen Nick look so small and insecure like this. Normally he's pulling her into hugs, giving her kisses, drinks, and cuddles. Now? Now he's looking at her like he's never seen her in his whole life. He looks _terrified_ of her. But it's not her he's scared of. It's what he has to tell her, what he knows he needs to tell her because he can't just up and leave her with no explanation. She's been hurt too much in her life and he'll be _damned_ if he is just another guy who broke her.

“Can I come in?” She asked softly, after a few moments of him just staring at her. He nodded, moving aside to let her in. He shut the door and leaned against it. She sighed and pulled him into a tight hug. She ran her fingers down her back as he continued embracing her. 

“I-I’m so sorry, Ellie.” Nick sighed.

“It’s okay.” She whispered. “Can you please tell me what’s on your mind though? I want to help make it better.”

“Gibbs told me that Hetty from the Los Angeles base gave me a transfer offer.” He finally blurted out. 

It caught her off guard. A transfer offer? She couldn’t even begin to comprehend why he would be scared to tell her something like this. 

“What? Nick, that’s good, babe. That’s amazing! Why is that bad?” She asked. Nick took her hand sitting on the couch with her. 

“Because as much as I’d love working with Deeks, Kensi, and Callen, and just the fact that Hetty thought  _ I _ was good enough to take Sam’s spot is just amazing. I just, I love  _ you _ . I know you want to say here in DC working for Gibbs. I don’t want to wreck your plans. We’re not even living together yet and I don’t want to uproot you from DC and force you into a home with me, but I also don’t want to leave you. Things are really good with us right now, Ellie. I don’t want to destroy that.” He explained. It was as if a lightbulb appeared over Ellie's head, she finally understood. She took his hand before she spoke.

“Nick, breathe. Okay? You are not wrecking any of my plans, for one. Wherever you stray, I’ll follow. I’m not going anywhere, except LA with you. Okay?”

“El, what about your  _ career _ ?” He began before Ellie cut him off. 

“We are going to make this work, okay? I’ve been wanting to get closer to Kensi anyway. So tomorrow you’re going to go to MTAC, accept the job. I’m going to tell Gibbs that I’m leaving with you. Then we’re going to come back, get food, drink beer and start house hunting.”

Nick sighed and smiled softly. “Are you sure about this?”

“Nick, I am absolutely positive.”

The next day at work, Nick was a nervous wreck. He followed Ellie into the bullpen to drop his bag off. Ellie stopped him to place a kiss on his lips. “You got this, okay hun?”

Nick smiled and nodded, her encouragement making him feel significantly better. He walked up to MTAC, when he entered the room Gibbs turned around and faced him.

“What are we thinking Torres? You going to join the Los Angeles team?”

“Yes.” Nick blurted before he started thinking too hard again. “I’ll take the position.”

“Perfect, and I’m going to assume that Bishop is going with you?” Gibbs asked. Nick nodded. “Tell her to come

up to MTAC.”

Nick sent her a text, and she was in the room within seconds. Ellie was glued to Nick’s side, as they waited for Gibbs, who was whispering to Tim. 

Suddenly, Hetty was on the screen.

“Good morning Gibbs.”

“Good morning Hetty. Special Agents Torres and Bishop are right here.” Gibbs replied.

“Mr. Torres, I’m so glad to hear that you’ll be transferring to the Los Angeles base. Miss. Bishop, Gibbs told me there was a chance that you’d be tagging along with Mr. Torres, and I’m pleased to inform you that you will have a job at the Los Angeles base as well.”

Both Nick and Ellie’s jaws hit the floor.

“You mean, I’m getting a transfer offer as well?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Thank you so much, Hetty. I don’t know what to say.”

“Of course Miss. Bishop. Deeks, Kensi, and Callen are thrilled to have you both as part of the team.”

When the call ended, Gibbs gestured for Tim to follow him out so Ellie and Nick could have time. Once the door shut she threw her arms around Nick’s neck. 

“See, I told you it was all going to be okay,” Ellie whispered, kissing his cheek.

That night Nick and Ellie were packing up their desks, tomorrow was their last day. Nick turned around to face Ellie. "You about ready?"

She nodded. "Yeah, almost. Head there without me, I just want to talk to Kasie really fast." As if on cue, Kasie was heading out of the elevator. She pulled Nick into a hug, sighing softly.

"You better take good care of Ellie."

"I will, you know that." Nick smiled, making Kasie nod and laugh, despite wiping her tears. He smiled, before turning his attention to Ellie. "Meet me at my place?"

"Of course." Ellie smiled.

Nick walked to the elevator, with a small wave as the doors closed.

"That's your man, Bishop." Kasie smiled. Ellie, who was also tearing up, turned to face her and nodded.

"That's my man."


End file.
